vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Blueno
Summary Blueno is one of the members of CP9. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C Name: Blueno Origin: One Piece Gender: Male Age: 30 (Pre-Timeskip) | 32 (Post-Timeskip) Classification: Paramecia Devil Fruit user, CP9, Agent of the World Govenrment Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Master of Rokushiki, Acrobatics, Pseudo Flight via Geppou, Spatial Manipulation (via Devil Fruit), Limited Dimensional Travel (via Air Door), Statistics Amplification (via Tekkai and Soru), Body Control and Damage Reduction (via Kami-e and Tekkai), Air Manipulation (via Rankyaku), Minor Status Effect Inducement (Can create door on people’s faces, which rotates really fast, leaving them dizzy, confused and vulnerable). Attack Potency: Town level (He defeated Sanji and Usopp as of Water 7 Arc. He was also going to injure Franky with a Shigan had Lucci not stopped him mid-attack.) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Faster than Kalifa), higher with Soru Lifting Strength: Class G Striking Strength: Town Class Durability: Town level, higher with Tekkai (Attacks from Luffy as of Water 7 didn't even phase him. He could also withstand attacks from Sanji) Stamina: Very High (He is capable of taking a beating from Gear 2nd Luffy and standing back up despite having taken serious injury. He is a trained assassin and should be capable of performing severely physical taxing tasks without tiring) Range: Extended melee range due to size, tens of meters with Rankyaku Standard Equipment: A pistol. Intelligence: Blueno is extremely skilled in the field of deception, posing as a bar-keep for over 5 years and maintaining a completely different persona, avoiding any suspicion during his entire mission. He is a master of Rokushiki, which only few have been capable of accomplishing Weaknesses: As a Devil Fruit user, Blueno is rendered incapacitated should his body be completely submerged in water. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Doa Doa no Mi (Door-Door Fruit) A Paramecia Devil Fruit. Blueno is able tocreate doors through anything he touches, making him a Door Human. The doors can be created from any part of his body, from the palm of his hand to his whole body and usually take the shape and form of the body part creating it. The doors remain as a passage ways anyone can pass through until closed completely. *'Door Door': Blueno makes a door on any surface he chooses. *'Air Door': Blueno makes a door in the atmosphere to an alternate dimension where he can hide and move undetected. *'Kaiten Door': Blueno uses his power to make a door in the face of his enemy. The enemy's face spins around very fast, making them confused and dizzy. Rokushiki: A special, superhuman martial arts style. *'Geppo (Moon Step)': allows the users to actually jump off the air itself, allowing them to stay in the air for much longer than usual. CP9 members can use this technique to cross great distances without ever touching the ground, or set themselves up for swift, aerial attacks. (Lucci showed a variant of Geppo, where he combines it with Soru to create the three-dimensional movement Kamisori. *'Tekkai (Iron Mass)': hardens the users' muscles to the level of iron, in order to nullify damage taken from attacks. However, it can be broken by strong enough forces. **'"Tekkai 'Rin'" ("Iron Mass: 'Wheel/Ring'")': Blueno uses Tekkai and kicks one leg into the ground and starts rotating his legs at a fast speed, causing his legs to simultaneously slam into the ground on a set path toward his opponent. **'Tekkai "Sai" ("Iron Mass: 'Smash'")': After using Geppo to project himself towards his opponent, Blueno uses Tekkai to harden his body, smashing the enemy. **'Tekkai "Go"("Iron Mass: 'Strength'")': Visually, the move differs from the ordinary Tekkai in that the user visually tenses his body even further while standing still; the ordinary Tekkai could be activated seamlessly. According to Blueno, it is his strongest form of Tekkai. It allowed him to remain standing after taking a hit from Luffy's Jet Bazooka, but he was unable to remain conscious after taking such a hit. *'Shigan (Finger Gun)': A close-quarter combat technique, in which the user pushes their finger into a certain target at a very high speed, leaving a wound similar to a bullet wound. He Shigan's shape is derived from the shape of the finger, hence the hit of Shigan will have more of an impact on Luffy's rubber body (which normally reflects bullets) if it is sharper than the round bullet and resembles more modern bullets. *'Rankyaku (Storm Leg)': A powerful projectile technique, in which the users start by kicking at very high speeds and strength, sending out a sharp compressed air blade that can slice objects and greatly damage a human body. However, it has been shown that almost any length of the appendage (such as a tail or neck) at high velocities are also capable of this move. *'Soru (Shave)': allows the users to move at extremely high speeds in order to avoid attacks, as well as to attack at higher speeds and with greater power. It was revealed that the principle of this move was to kick off the ground at least ten times in the blink of an eye. *'Kami-e (Paper Drawing)': makes the users' body go limp in order to avoid any attacks, and float like a piece of paper. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:One Piece Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Assassins Category:Martial Artists Category:Flight Users Category:Space Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Air Users Category:Spies Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Acrobats Category:Gun Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Status Effect Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Tier 7